


Sightless

by garlicpolicing



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Blind!Ishimaru, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also theres some mention of naegiri sorry if you dont ship that, and a lack of japanese honorifics, and mondo overuses the petname babe, and total ignorance to the rules of hopes peak academy, ishimaru is a huge nerd, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicpolicing/pseuds/garlicpolicing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm awful at titles, I apologize)<br/>Blind!Ishimaru AU by UnhealthyDoctors on tumblr.<br/>Ishimaru and Mondo finally work up the courage to go back to Mondo's dorm after a long study date. This is a total PWP; All I wanted was for blind!Ishi to get some lovins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sightless

"Excuse me boys," the librarian smiled sweetly at the two sitting opposite from each other, Mondo, half awake, and Kiyotaka, whose fingers were working over the words of a book, "The library is closing, it may be time to go back to your rooms."

Kiyotaka palmed the table for his bookmark, she slid it under his fingers, "Thank you Mrs. Ashikaga!"

"My pleasure Mr. Ishimaru," she said, as Mondo packed Kiyotaka's books inside his bag, "You two have a great rest of your night."

"We will!" the prefect said, standing and reaching for his cane.

"Here," Mondo put the blind man's bag over his own shoulder and helped lead the cane into his lost hand. Mondo stood by Kiyotaka, who slightly grabbed hold of the elbow of his school blazer, and led them into the school hall.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Kiyotaka smiled brightly, "Did you get any studying done Mondo?"

Mondo wasn't necessarily paying attention to the blind man's words. He continually glanced over at his piercing red eyes, his hair, his perfect posture, but more often than not, his rose-colored lips. Mondo hated it, but his being resolved around the soft skin that held his boyfriend's smile and voice.

"Hrm," Mondo replied, looking at him intently.

Kiyotaka continued, "I read quite a bit, yet, I cannot believe the library is closed! Is it nine o'clock already?"

"Yea," Mondo exhaled, his voice rough like sandpaper. Kiyotaka liked that about him. The words that Mondo said and the sound of them always sounded so harsh and gravely, but in the sweet intimacy that was alone time, the man was soft and clumsy.

"Mondo," Kiyotaka stopped in his tracks, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Mondo turned to the blind man, who was stopped dead in the hall, clutching his cane, "Yea, ch, don't worry about it."

"Please," Kiyotaka trailed down his sleeve to his wrist and held it delicately in his hand, "Keeping secrets is forbidden. It does not create a healthy relationship."

Mondo's tan face was growing redder in shade, "Who told you that?"

"Mr. Naegi told me," Kiyotaka said, referring to his close friend and guide, "I asked him about how he achieved such a successful relationship with Miss Kirigiri. I want to have a successful relationship as well."

Mondo could not believe the man holding his wrist. He sighed audibly, "I just..." He could feel his voice rising in volume, yet he could not control it, "Come with me to my room!"

Kiyotaka paused for a moment, and Mondo felt his life drain from him. He looked around to make sure nobody heard him.

Kiyotaka was blushing, Mondo couldn't look away from the pink spreading across his pale face, "I suppose, because it is allotted... I could come over for..." His voice trailed off. The most they'd seen of each others dorm decor was Mondo waiting by Kiyotaka's door frame as he unlocked his door and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. The room inside was neat, and filled with books. Mondo sometimes worried about how Kiyotaka faired alone in his dorm, but upon being friends and more with the man, he learned that he would refuse to let his impairment hinder his success.

Mondo walked Kiyotaka down the hall some ways, until they reached his room. "Alright," he replied, pulling his keys from his pocket, "Y'sure about this?"

"As long as I have consent to be inside your room, I am perfectly fine," the moral compass replied, letting go of Mondo to rely more heavily on his cane.

"Kay," Mondo opened the door, and walked Kiyotaka inside.

Kiyotaka was assaulted with one of his favorite things about Mondo, his scent. His sweet natural scent filled the room, the smell of his clothes, both clean and dirty, and the bathroom products he used all became apparent to Kiyotaka, and basking in the love that was Mondo's scent already made his trip into Mondo's room quite worth it.

"D'y'wanna sit down or somethin'?" Mondo asked nervously, picking a few things off the floor so that the blind man may not trip. He sat on his bed.

Kiyotaka stood in the entryway, enamored in the fact that _he_ was in Mondo's _room_. He snapped back into reality and nodded. He walked toward Mondo's bed, swinging his cane back and forth, Mondo's eyes followed the tip until it hit the bed. Mondo held Kiyotaka's arm, as he sat next to him on the edge.

"Your room smells excellent Mondo," Kiyotaka pointed out.

Mondo sniffed audibly, "I can't smell anythin'."

"Well of course! You don't smell yourself," Kiyotaka pointed out, "You get used to your own scent from being around it so often."

Mondo groaned, "Taka! God."

"What? You smell lovely Mondo!"

Mondo blushed furiously. Kiyotaka continued, "I don't get to see you Mondo, I have to rely on your voice, smell and touch." Kiyotaka grasped for Mondo's hand, and Mondo laced their fingers together. Mondo looked at the the difference between the two skin tones: Mondo, a deep tan, and Kiyotaka, a pearly white. It was another thing he loved about Kiyotaka, his skin. It was practically radiant, the way he glowed in the light, and the contrast between the fiery red of his eyes, the paleness of his skin, the absolute darkness of his hair intensified the way Kiyotaka looked. He kissed Kiyotaka's hand, "Well 'm glad ya like what ya got."

"On the contrary," Kiyotaka corrected, "I love it!"

Mondo chuckled at the blind man, What a nerd, he thought affectionately. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder that trailed up his neck, and to his cheek. Kiyotaka's thumb traced the corner of Mondo's mouth. He leaned in, following the guide he made with his thumb and kissed Mondo. Mondo's nervousness melted away the moment Kiyotaka's lips touched his, as it always seemed to. As the soft kiss broke, Mondo couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Kiyotaka visibly frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeh! Don't worry," Mondo smirked and leaned close to Kiyotaka, "I just like kissin' an' shit- er, stuff."

"Oh!" Kiyotaka rejoiced with a hearty laugh, "I, too, like to kiss you Mondo!"

Kiyotaka again leaned into Mondo, planting a soft kiss on his lips, to which Mondo responded by running a hand through the moral compass' hair. He made noises of slight pleasure, and Mondo leaned into him more.

Their faces stayed close, but lips parted and Mondo hoarsely whispered, "You okay?"

"Of course," Kiyotaka replied. Mondo turned his head and again locked lips with his boyfriend. He began to lean back into the headboard of his bed, guiding Kiyotaka to straddle one of his legs.  
"Wait," Kiyotaka pulled away. Mondo froze, he knew it, he was moving too fast. He was ready to make an excuse but Kiyotaka interrupted his thoughts, "Where is an appropriate place to put my shoes?"

"What?"

"If you want me to get on the bed I can't wear my shoes!" Kiyotaka laughed, as if it were an obvious answer. Kiyotaka leaned over to remove his Hope's Peak Academy uniform loafers, but Mondo hurriedly took both pairs, shoes and socks, off their feet and threw them aside.

"C'mere," Mondo held Kiyotaka by the chin and guided him back to the position he wanted. The smaller man was straddling the bikers leg, and was being kissed furiously by the biker.

Mondo picked up his leg so that his knee was bent, pushing Kiyotaka further atop him. Kiyotaka skimmed his tongue on Mondo's chapped lips, and met his tongue restlessly. Kiyotaka's hands ran up and down Mondo's neck and face as they kissed, and combed through his hair, loosening his pompadour with every comb-through.

Kiyotaka's fingers would meet Mondo's eyebrows and trace down to his eyes, then his ears, feeling the cool, soft shell, and down the muscles and veins of his neck. Mondo had gotten used to this. Kiyotaka loved to touch Mondo always, even if it's something as simple as stroking the delinquent's thumb with his, there always had to be motion in his touches. Their lips parted and Kiyotaka whispered, "You always feel so nice."

They kissed again, the two felt the bikers face grow hot with a fevered blush, "God damn," Mondo whispered to his lover.

How they kissed always reached a climax, then fell and they would perhaps grab lunch, or one would walk the other home, but the freedom and privacy of Mondo's dorm allowed the kisses to not cease. There weren't any rules against boys staying in boys rooms, so Kiyotaka never felt the pressure of breaking it. As long as he and Mondo could get a solid eight hour sleep and wake up in time for breakfast, he could see no problems.

Mondo, however, didn't care. His biggest worry was making Kiyotaka uncomfortable. And the way Kiyotaka was clasping onto his face was a sign that everything was alright. Kiyotaka was cute when he furiously tried to keep contact between their lips. _He's missing._ Mondo thought, as his kisses hit the corners of his mouth and chin. _It's cute. He keeps missing. It's almost as if he's trying to- oh._ Mondo's train of thought derailed as Kiyotaka's lips met his jaw and neck.

"Fuck," Mondo swore aloud. He was already hard. Kiyotaka grunted, but said nothing further. Mondo's hands clung helplessly to the prefect's blazer, and they pulled Kiyotaka's chest down closer to Mondo's when the smaller man's lips came back to meet the biker's.

"Mondo," Kiyotaka grunted, his throat gravely from lack of concentration, "Can I feel your arms?"

Mondo stared intently into Kiyotaka's unseeing eyes, his breathing shaky. Kiyotaka's breaths matches his in excitement and nervousness.

Mondo exhaled, "Yeh." He led Kiyotaka to straddle his legs, unbuttoned the single middle button he had fastened, and took his coat off. He grabbed Kiyotaka's hands and placed them on his shoulders. When Kiyotaka's fingers came into contact with Mondo's smooth shoulders, his skin pulled into tight goosebumps with a chill Mondo disguised as a cough. Kiyotaka followed the hem in the armholes of his dress code-breaking tank top that he wore alone below his blazer, across the straight edges of his shoulders and down the slope of his biceps. Kiyotaka's fingers keenly traced every bump, crevice and muscle of the arms of the biker. He came down his forearms and toward his wrists and stopped there, holding his two fingers on the underside of each wrist.

"Your pulse is racing," Kiyotaka pointed out, "Should I take you to the nurse?"

Mondo grumbles, "No, I just like bein' around you! Christ, do you not get nervous?"

"To be quite honest I am more excited than nervous," Kiyotaka swallowed after his statement, "I love you Mondo. I'm sure of that. Feeling comfortable around the person you love is another way to have a successful relationship!" He was smiling, and it eased Mondo tremendously. Kiyotaka's hands traced back up his arms, and Mondo kissed him as the moral compass' hands met behind the delinquent's head. Mondo began unbuttoning the neat buttons on Kiyotaka's blazer.

Kiyotaka was so lost in the sensation of Mondo's lips against his, their tongues sporadically meeting, that he didn't notice his outfit awry. It wasn't until Mondo's finger's tucked under his tie that he noticed the feeling.

"What are you doing?" Kiyotaka murmured against Mondo's skin. Mondo stopped dead, "I thought- I- Fuck, Taka, I didn't mean to." It was a blatant lie. Mondo so wanted to undress the man atop him, and bask in the glory of the unseen skin with his eyes, teeth and tongue.

"No," Kiyotaka replied, "I can't tell what you're doing."

"Oh- OH! I'm- Shit, well," Mondo was scared to outright say it, "'M sorry, I uh- I'm taking, fuck, I'm takin' off your tie."

"Oh," Kiyotaka nodded, "I easily can do that myself Mondo," he sat up and tried to pull his tie out of his blazer, dragged his hand down and noticed it was unbuttoned, "Did you unbutton my blazer as well?"

"Yeh," Mondo combed the bleached hair that was still hard with hairspray back and out of his face.

"Why?"

Mondo face grew red, "Do y'really need to ask?"

Kiyotaka's brow furrowed, then his face grew bright red. His hips lifted, and he could feel his arousal grow. He leaned in to kiss him again, "Just tell me what you're doing, and I will be alright with it."

The statement made the hairs on the back of Mondo's neck stand up straight. Their lips refused to separate once again, until Mondo gasped against Kiyotaka's lips, "I'm gonna... Take off your jacket and tie."

"Please," Kiyotaka replied needily, running his hands through Mondo's hair. Mondo removed the jacket and the tie and threw them aside.

"Did you fold them?" Kiyotaka questioned.

"Sure," Mondo replied, hungrily kissing him again. Kiyotaka clung to Mondo's shirt and Mondo sat up, pushing himself atop Kiyotaka, and removed it. He grabbed the prefects hands and placed them on his hips.

Kiyotaka pet his sides and abdomen, the lovely foreign body he hadn't yet felt. Kiyotaka gasped a little at the gorgeous muscle as he ran over the skin with his hands.

"Are you alright with being like this?" Mondo asked.

"I am," Kiyotaka confirmed, "Mondo you feel so... Handsome."

Mondo kissed him as thanks, and began to unbutton his shirt. He narrated, "I'm gonna take off your shirt, okay?"

Kiyotaka nodded. And Mondo's fingers worked quickly at the buttons until they were all open. Above Kiyotaka, he stared at the open dress shirt, a little slack-jaw. Kiyotaka's abdomen and chest were toned and muscular, much to Mondo's surprise. "Holy shit," Mondo exhaled.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No," Mondo exhaled a laugh, "Taka, yer... Well, yer ho- er, attractive."

Kiyotaka smiled at the statement, for he hadn't seen what he himself looked like since the age of seven. The idea that he grew up to be a handsome man comforted him, and soothed insecurities, at least for that moment. Kiyotaka slipped the shirt off his arms and started to fold it. Mondo thought of grabbing it from him and throwing it aside, just as he did his jacket, but he let the man have his moment. When he finished folding, Mondo grabbed the shirt and set it on his bedside table. He kissed Kiyotaka, his mouth, his nose, his cheek, then trailed downward, his neck, his collarbones, his chest, pausing for a moment to ask, "Is this alright?"

Kiyotaka gulped at the air, "Y-Yes!" He combed his own hair back and placed his hands on his own forehead, embarassed of the pleasure he was getting out of this.

Mondo continued downwards, his chest, stopping to graze his tongue over a nipple, his midsection, down to his lower abdomen and navel. He stopped at his belt and thought to himself, _This is it Oowada... There's nothin' to be scared of... You're Mondo fuckin' Oowada and ain't nobody gonna show you up. Ain't nothin' wrong with suckin' dick. There's nothin' weak about it! You love him! What's weak about love? Nothing!_

"Mondo?" Kiyotaka asked, his body completely slack and his breathing heavy.

The way Mondo's stomach dropped when he heard Kiyotaka's voice confirmed it. He was totally in love with the guy. And there wasn't anything wrong about it. Mondo started to undo Kiyotaka's belt and said through a choked voice, "I'm gonna, em, I'm gonna take off your pants Taka."

A smile creeped on Kiyotaka's lips when he consented to it with a louder-than-needed "Alright!"

After the belt was his the button, clasp and zipper to his slacks, and after he unfastened them, he tugged them away.

Mondo glared at the way his boyfriend lay on his bed: sprawled and uncovered, sans a pair short, white, underwear, where underneath his erection was prominent. Mondo kissed the outline, which made Kiyotaka's back arch.

"Alright," Mondo kissed it again, "I'm gon' put your... Gonna put your dick in my mouth."

"Uh-huh," Kiyotaka hummed and squirmed with delight.

Mondo slid down Kiyotaka's underwear and held his cock at the base. He kissed the side, then put the head in his mouth. Kiyotaka squirmed under the pleasure, grasping at the sheets. Mondo eased down on his erection, squeezing his thumb to keep himself from gagging.

The prefect moaned, and quickly bit into his knuckle to keep from being too loud, "M- Mondo..." he groaned through clasped teeth. Mondo closed his eyes in a smile, and reached the base of his cock, only to gag slightly and come back up for air.

Kiyotaka audibly gasped and Mondo apologized, "Sorry," Mondo climbed over Kiyotaka and kissed him. Kiyotaka grasped at Mondo's hair, pulling it. He whispered, "Can I touch you?"

Mondo smiled against Kiyotaka's jaw and whispered, "Yeh baby." Mondo undid his belt and pants, slid them around his thighs, and guided Kiyotaka's hands to his groin. With one hand, Kiyotaka tentatively wrapped his hand around Mondo's shaft, and with the other he ran his hand from Mondo's navel, down into the thick patch of hair at his crotch.

Kiyotaka picked up speed, responding to the hisses and grunts that Mondo made, and explored his back and ass with the other hand.

"Babe," Mondo panted, "Here." He lowered his hips to Kiyotaka's level, and in one hand, rubbed the undersides of their dicks together, stroking the both of them off.

Kiyotaka slapped both his hands against Mondo's back, thrusting up a bit, and gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Rubbing," Mondo grunted, picking up speed and grinding into him a bit for extra friction, "us together. Feels good?"

"Ahh- Ahh yes!" Kiyotaka moaned loudly, then quietly corrected himself, "Gosh, yes!"

Mondo chuckled at his censorship, "C-Can I kiss ya?" Mondo asked, grazing his thumb over the slit of the blind man's dick.

"Mhm," Kiyotaka moaned while his nails dug into Mondo's back. Mondo spit into his hand and continued to stroke off both of them, and dipped his head to kiss Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka made incoherent noises against Mondo's lips as they kissed, and Mondo separated, "What's that?"

"Your back feels so," Kiyotaka started with a gasp, "muscular, Mondo, you feel so good! All- ah- All of you!"

"Same Taka," Mondo groaned, "your hands on my back; s'nice."

Kiyotaka's hands scratched down to Mondo's ass and squeezed as Mondo picked up speed. Kiyotaka wailed in pleasure, squeezing Mondo's butt with one hand and pressing his other flat against his strong chest. He murmured, "I l-love- oh good lord-! I'm g-gonna..."

Kiyotaka's eyes grew wide and he spent a few seconds animalistically and irregularly thrusting against Mondo's hand and cock. He came shortly thereafter, into Mondo's hand and slightly on his own chest.

Mondo asked before continuing, "Can I keep goin'? I'm really fuckin'-"

"Please Mondo!" Kiyotaka said enthusiastically, still pressing his fingers against Mondo's pectoral and abdominal muscles, "seeing" every bit he could of his gorgeous body.

Mondo looked into his boyfriend's piercing-red, sightless eyes, and murmured, "I wish y'could see how gorgeous y'look."

It took a few minutes of Mondo erratically jacking himself off for him to come, spilling onto Kiyotaka's chest. He gasped at the feeling.

Mondo rolled off of Kiyotaka breathlessly, and sat up, "I'll get you a washcloth."

Kiyotaka reached down, accidentally slapping Mondo's hip, "Give me your hand." Mondo complied. Kiyotaka added, "That was superior to any fantasy that I had about us engaging in intercorse Oowada."

Mondo laughed, "Was good, huh? 'Specially first timin'."

Kiyotaka smiled and nodded, and Mondo got up to get Kiyotaka a wet washcloth.

He walked back toward the bed, "Taka I gotta be honest with you," he said, crawling back on the bed.

Kiyotaka sat up, "What is it?"

"I didn't fold your jacket," Mondo said, wiping his boyfriend's chest off. Kiyotaka darted up, commanding him, "Mondo Owada, hang it up right now, my pants too!" He sounded upset, but he was still smiling, "The first step to school success is a clean and tidy uniform!"

Mondo leaned over and kissed Kiyotaka, "I love you Taka."

Kiyotaka placed a hand on Mondo's face, "I love you too Mondo. Please hand up my uniform."

"'M going, 'm going," Mondo groaned, following his boyfriend's orders and crawling into bed, "You tired?"

Kiyotaka nodded, "I don't suppose you have proper sleepwear."

"Nah," Mondo chuckled, "You'll live sleeping naked for tonight." He scooted toward him, spooning him, "Right?"

"I suppose I'll fair," Kiyotaka cuddled backwards, "Oh, Mondo?"

Mondo could hear the smile in Kiyotaka's voice, he yawned, "Yeah babe?"

"Set the alarm for six AM. We have school tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ishimondo and my first fic in like a year go easy on me


End file.
